Закрытая академия
by LeeIce
Summary: Белла учится в Закрытой академии Форкса, для детей богатых родителей, вместе с Эл и Роуз и Джазом. После лета, в академию переходят два новых ученика, Эмм и Эдвард.Как поверить в любовь,когда вокруг разврат, грязь,деньги и лож? Ведь притяжения не избежать
1. Пролог

**Пролог.**

«Дамы и господа, сегодня-30 августа, мы совершим посадку в аэропорте Сиэтла в 17 часов, 35 минут, температура воздуха 18градусов по Цельсию. Спасибо, что летели нашей авиалинией. Удачного всем вечера ».

Проговорили динамики у меня над головой. Взглянув на свой телефон, я понимала, что лететь осталось 16 минут. Звонит пока нельзя,- ведь может произойти сбой, что собьет все сигналы на дальние расстояния и может произойти БУМ, от которого погибнут парочка сотен удачливых людей-, но я и не беспокоилась, Элис пообещала меня встретить, и пусть только опоздает, а то ничего не получит на ебанный первый день нашей элитной жизни в «Закрытой академии Форкса»

Моя любимая, малышка Элис. Не видела ее всего неделю, а соскучилась по этой сучке слишком сильно, да и как спрашивается, можно скучать по этому маленькому дьяволу в обличии миниатюрной девушки, которая умеет и рот заткнуть и проматериться как моряк. Элис и я знакомы уже 3 года, и много дерьма нам пришлось вместе разгрести, и много подлости увидеть, но бля, мы все еще вместе и как-то умудряемся уживаться, в буквальном смысле. Мы с ней познакомились на вечеринке посвященной новой коллекции моей тетушки Эрин, стоило ей на меня взглянуть, она вцепилась меня мертвой хваткой, визжа: «О, Белла, мы будем с тобой самыми лучшими подругами, вот увидишь». И по странным обстоятельствам так оно и вышло, мы с ней практически неразлучны. И если честно, я не знаю как бы я жила без нее, мир бы казался сплошным черным пятном, но благодаря Элис и Эрин, мир кажется светлее и надежда, что добрые люди есть, не угасает.

Эрин младшая сестра моей матери, хотя скорее Эрин и стала мне самой матерью, которая в детстве учила меня выживать в таком мире как наш, мире богатых людей, в мире, где нет ни честности, ни чистоты, в мире грязи и предательства. Она нанимала мне няню когда мен было 4 года, она следила за моим воспитанием и образованием. Помогала встать, когда я падали и приговаривала: «Никогда не сдавайся, и не бойся смотреть на свои коленки, хоть там и кровь и грязь, все такое- какое оно есть, но что тебя не убивает, то делает тебя сильнее», ворковала она, стирая с ладоней капельки крови. Не пускала меня на вечеринки в школе, слушала все мои крики, скандалы, истерики, и никогда она от меня не отворачивалась. И совесть не давала мне жить, потому что я очень ее люблю, и со слезами в глазах приходила просить прощения, а она улыбалась, утешая говорила: «Я люблю тебя, маленькая моя, но я не желаю допускать этому доброму сердечку, покрываться плесенью в столь раннем возрасте, поверь, я не хочу тебе зла». И я верила, верила всем сердцем, что она никогда мне не навредит и что, если она меня не пускает на эти вечеринки, то значит так надо. И я не жалею, что оставалась дома, нам было веселее чем пьяным подросткам, с бутылкой скотча или джина украденного из родительского дома.

А где была моя мать, ха, а мамочки то рядом и не было, как обычно, она отдыхала в Малибу или а Маями или куда еще ее занесет новая пассия. Да,да именно так. Хоть мама с папой и «женаты и любят друг друга и меня еще больше», но это не мешает им заводить себе любовников и трахаться на лево и на право, а на меня им вообще положить, но это знают только избранные, те, кто не верят этим желтым газетам и те, кому я разрешила войти в мой мир, остальные знают лишь, то, что им дают увидеть: «Примерная семейная пара, любящая своего ребенка».

Отец, Чарли, занимается строительным бизнесом, офисами которого понапичкана вся страна и на деньги которого содержаться его щлюхи.

Мать, Рене, домохозяйка, хранительница семейного очага, от которого осталась одна зола, и я Изабелла, примерная дочурка, учащаяся в знаменитой академии новоотстроенного городка Форкс, за закрытыми стенами которого разврат и наркота и пьянство и грязь.

Моя жизнь ад, завуалированный райскими наслаждениями, и всевозможными утехами; добро пожаловать в мой мир! Мир Беллы «Би» Свон, которую многие ненавидят и не зря, вот так мы начинаем…


	2. Глава 1 Arrival

**Привет всем, я решила написать еще один фик, как это уже понятно. Мне интересно, что вы скажите по поводу всего этого текста, т. е как вам такой стиль описания и само по себе начало?!**

**Ссылки на одежду в моем профиле.**

**И так, начнем!**

**Глава 1. ****BPOV****.**

Солнце, еще ярко светило, года я спускалась по трапу, мне натерпелось скорее увидеть Эли. Последние три недели мы жили в Англии, у Эрин, развлекались и шастали по клубам, по галереям, по магазинам, не только одежды, но и книг и музыки. Эрин с детства мне твердила: «Белла, чем больше ты будешь читать, узнавать и пытаться воплотить в жизнь то о чем ты мечтаешь, тем прекраснее будет казаться тебе мир. И ты будешь всегда на шаг впереди тебя окружающих людей. Никогда, слышишь, никогда не отказывайся от своей мечты, что бы не случилось, что бы ты не испытывала, умей смеяться над своим поражением, потому что это значит, что ты делаешь огромный шаг на пути к твоему счастью, это значит, что никто и ничто тебя не остановит». Теперь же я питаю такими фразами Элис, потому, что теперь-то я знаю, что это так оно и есть.

Элис же уехала за неделю до запланированного отлета нас двоих. В этом году, на последний- третий курс обучения, к нам должен был перейти ее кузен Эмметт Каллен из академии Аляски, сижком уж неугомонный ребенок он был в семье и его просто на просто выгнали из вышеупомянутой академии. Я про него уже слышала, конечно, ну кто не слышал про Каленов, но познакомится у нас шанса не представлялось, знала лишь что отца зовут Карлайл, а его жену Эсми и что, был у них еще один сын Эдвард, глава семьи очень известный хирург, а мать известный дизайнер. С ними меня хотела познакомить Эрин и Элис, на последней неделе в Англии, но что-то произошло в семье Калленов, и даже Элис вызвали срочно в Сиэтл, не объясняя причин. С Элис не удавалось толком поговорить, лишь короткие тексты, что она в порядке, и что ее, оказывается, просила приехать Эсми и помочь устроится кузену.

-Белла, он болен не хер на всю голову.- было ее приветствие когда я позвонила ей за пару дней до вылета- Белла, он меня с ума сводит, агхх, и бля , я бы наврала, что когда он переносил свои вещи, я не текла как последняя шлюха.- я рассмеялась от души, кто, кто, а Эли умеет выбирать выражения.- Белла, это не смешно. Здесь даже пока переспать не с кем, одни ботаники и уроды помешанные на компьютерных играх. Я схожу с ума от скуки, хотя, нет, с Эмметтом весело, он классный и я думаю ты сучка захочешь оказаться в его брюках. Он такой накаченный, словно бодибилдер и смешной как медвежонок и как так, что я его практически в своей жизни не видела, только когда маленькие были- голос Эли побродил и тон стал задумчивым…

-Да ладно Элис, заведи себе тайного ботаника, лиши девственности и будет он по тебе вздыхать всю оставшуюся жизнь. – Посоветовала я.

-Очень смешно, маленькая срань, ты же можешь один только номер набрать и Пол прилетит на всех парах, что бы утешить твое счастливое местечко своим вниманием, а я даже трахнуть никого не могу, ведь бля, только ботаники приезжают за неделю, а вы богатые снобы только 30 числа. – Прорычала в трубку Элис. Она была такая милая когда злится.

-Элис, ты меня разочаровываешь.- рассмеялась я. – Посади свою привередливую задницу в свой ЖП911 и возьми направление на Сиэтл и зайди в наш любимый клуб, сними себе бармена и развлекайся всю ночь. Все как обычно, кстати я могу тебе одного человека напомнить, что очень любит с тобой повозиться, Джеймса помнишь, а? Никаких обязательств, никаких болезней. Да еще и живет в Сиэтле.

-Точно-точно, а я совсем и забыла. – пропела она в трубку.

-Проведи хорошую ночь Эли, я в тебя верю! Только не забудь про безопасность- проговорила я. -Я тебя люблю.

-Я тебя тоже, Белла, а твою память еще сильнее. Ладно, я побежала, завтра позвоню.

Да, секс стал неотъемлемой частью наших жизней. На нас, Розали, Элис и меня, хотели быть похожи миллионы девчонок, многие, даже в нашей академии нам завидовали, завидовали нашей внешности, фигуре и то, как мы себя преподносим. Не было тайной, что нас считали ледяными суками, что нас не могли терпеть, и все нас хотели, хотели получить хоть какой то кусочек нашего внимания и времени. У нас были стабильные «отношения» с некоторыми парнями, в прошлом году, они были на последнем курсе, и выпустлись в этом году, и теперь нам надо было начать охоту на новых, но это не будет сложно, претендентов, хоть отбавляй, но вот хороших найти будет сложновато, чтобы можно было его впустить в наш круг общения, потому что не для кого не было секретом, что с кем мы сидим за одним столиком в кафетерии, с тем мы и спим, но и дружим.

Например, Джаспер Уитлок, мы с ним знакомы с первого курса и он стал нашим верный другом. Он очень красив, блондин с медовым волосом, кристаллические синие глаза, накаченное тело с рельефным торсом, настоящий техасец с южным акцентом, все девушки многое бы отдали за одну ночь с ним, но от нас он ничего не требовал. В академии даже ходил слух о настоящем умении его прекрасного языка, и не врали же. За его «поход на вас вниз», вы могли бы продать свою душу. О боже, он знает, как применять то, чем одарила его природа. Но мы его любили не только за это, но и за то, что он был хорошим другом, мне он стал практически лучшим другом, с ним можно было всегда найти, о чем поговорить, в его компании чувствуешь себя защищенной, как с братом, которого мне не хватало.

Теперь, нас связывали только такие отношения, сексуальные, стали неоговоренным табу между нами, это бы ощущалось словно инцест.

Розали, была третьей девушкой в нашей избранной компании. Блондинка, с золотыми волосами и ледяными голубыми глазами, с фигурой модели и с умной головой на плечах, она любит дорогие машины и любит их немного модернизировать, так она добавила к моей малышке Феррари пару десятков лошадок. И если вы стали на пути Розали Хейл, то вам лучше побежать и спрятаться за ближайший куст, потому что те, кто обидят Розали или ее друзей, тот до конца жизни останутся с психологической травмой. И не стоит это проверять, чтобы в это поверить. И дружбу ее заслужить сложно, но если вы это сделаете, вы приобретете лояльного и хорошего друга на всю жизнь.

А Эли, это была Эли, та, которая помогала мне во всем, поддерживала и просто была рядом. Яркие зеленые глаза, что всегда блестели жизнью, колючий иссиня черный волос, который торчал во все стороны и маленький моторчик который по необычным обстоятельствам, (до сих пор не пойму) может зарядиться за пару часов сна. Ростом она было поменьше меня, миниатюрная, но с крепкой хваткой как у борца. И я, с волосом красного дерева, которые ложились мягкими волнами до пояса, с шоколадными глазами, фигура у меня была стройная, со всеми кривыми в правильных местах, к моей симпатии.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

-О, Белла, я так рада тебя видеть, - кричала Элис, прыгая на меня, от чего я пошатнулась, но она однако не заметила. – Я таак по тебе соскучилась. Наконец-то ты здесь!

-Привет, Эли. Я тоже очень скучала. – Проговорила, обнимая ее в ответ. – Теперь будем только веселится.

-Давай, пошли скорее за багажом, нам еще готовится к вечеринке. Сначала мы идем в СПА, сделаем маникюр, педикюр, личико твое освежим, я уже все организовала, а потом в общежитие, будем примерять платья, а потом… – проговорила на одном дыхании она.

-Элис, стоп. Давай что-нибудь перекусим, я голодная до умопомрачения. – Прервала ее я.

-Хорошо-хорошо, мой птенчик.

-Элис!

-Ну, Беллалала, я просто соскучилась по тебе и не могу сдержать эмоций!- Она потеребила меня по щеке, словно бабуля своего внука. Ауч, больно! Я потерла теперь горящую щечку.

-Могла бы и поласковей со мной, а то подарка не получишь!- Высунула я ей язык. А она в ответ лишь высветила мне улыбку идиота, и мечтательно подняла глаза к потолку.

-Не говори ерунды!- Пропела она, отмахиваясь.

-Как там Эрин, так жаль что я не осталась до конца каникул. – Спросила она.

-Ха, а у Эрин появился ухажер, которого она приводила знакомится, его зовут Алек Вольтури, у него семья предпринимателей, ты слышала про Джейн Вольтури, она лицо Тиссот, помнишь?

-Да, да, что то припоминаю, бля, Белла, как жаль что меня там не было, мы бы устроили ему проверку.- Злорадно заулыбалась она. Я ухмыльнулась.

-Не волнуйся, я за нас двоих его опрашивала. Спросила какие намеренья у него к маме, безопасным ли они сексом занимаются, ты бы видела его лицо- засмеялась я, вспоминая как покраснело идеальное бледное личико, от чего его серые глаза стали казаться практически белыми.- Весь заерзал, но Эрин пришла в этот момент и все мое веселье закончилось, хотя могу поклясться, что она сама готова была рассмеяться. И знаешь, он мне понравился, как он вел себя с ней, такое ощущение, что она центр его вселенной и что, если он уже не влюблен по самые уши, то он совсем на грани. Да и красивый он, не качек конечно, но он в теле и плечи широкие. Короче, я одобрила. И теперь он с нетерпением ждет встречи с тобой.

-Ну ты засранка, бедного парня запугала.- хихикнула она.

-А что? Он должен привыкнуть ко мне, если он собирается оставаться в жизни Эрин.

-Ага, не оставаться ведь тебе всю жизнь сиротой, хоть теперь отчим будет.- Сказала она.

-Точно, Элис.

-Теперь осталось только его с тобой познакомить и наша семья будет завершена.- улыбнулась я. - Кстати, они вдвоем приезжают на вечеринку по случаю первого учебного дня. Так что ждать всего два дня.

-Да? Я так рада, - захлопала она в ладошки.

Забрав чемоданы с конвейера, мы направились к выходу из аэропорта.

-Так, Элис, что тут нового?- Спросила я, закидывая чемодан в багажник, ее желтого Порша 911, которого мы ласково зовем ЖП911.

-Да, что тут нового? – риторически спросила она. – Эмметт, словно маленьких ребенок, так же не может думать перед тем как говорить, весь распиздяй, такой. Поселили его в том же корпусе что и Джаспер, даже на том же этаже. Помнишь, там пустовали две комнаты, теперь обе комнаты принадлежат Каллену, только я не понимаю, у нас и так комнаты большие, зачем ему две, я у него спрашивала, а он отвечает, что в случае чего он сделает из нее тренировочный зал. Но эту комнату держат под замком и не посмотреть, что теперь там. Вчера приехал Джаспер с Роуз, они вместе летели из Атланты, Джас там жил несколько недель, а Роуз была пересадка через этот города, и представь себе их сюрприз когда они случайно встретились в первом классе. Роуз все такая же вредная сука, Джас стал еще накаченнее чем перед летом и красивее конечно.- Ухмыльнулась она.

Хотя я знала, что Элис в тихую ему симпатизирует, но она никогда так не говорила, вслух, думаю, в этом году сексуальная напряженность будет еще ощутимее между ними.

-Думаю, что Роуз сума сходит по моему брату, но держится пока отчужденно, как всегда. А Джас и Эмм, вроде хорошо ужились, вчера на вечеринку вдвоем ездили, а мы с Роуз за платьями, кстати, мы и тебе купили, но если тебе не понравится, я себе заберу.

-Нет, мне Эрин подобрала пару платьев, она и тебе передала, на вечеринку первого дня и даже Роуз, их должны доставить вечером.

-Ох, тогда замечательно, а какое оно?

-Красивое, Эли.

-Ну, Белла, ну хоть намек...?..- заныла она.

-Нет, это сюрприз мамы, так что, я туда не вмешиваюсь; мое второе платье, для меня тоже неизвестно, так что не расстраивайся, мы узнаем вместе, когда их доставят.

В итоге мы зашли в IHOP,(американский дом блинов), вдоволь наелись, поболтали ни о чем и поехали в SPA, где мы должны были встретиться с Розали.

-Сегодня Роуз, особенно стерва, так что не обращай внимания.- Предупредила меня Элис.

-Ок, а что случилось?- спросила я. Иногда когда Роуз была «особенно стервой» мы с Эли старались обходить ее стороной, если получалось.

-Да она увидела мою татуировку и развылась, что тоже себе хочет, но не знает, что сделать, что ее летний отдых был настоящим говном, по сравнению с нашим и что ее все «на хуй достали»- выделила она пальцами воздушные кавычки, повысив голос, чтобы стал более похож на Роуз.- Да и что родитель отказались покупать ей квартиру в Париже, который она к стари не любит. Как обычно, само жалость и щепотка ревности не дает ей покоя.- Говорила она вытаскивая ключ зажигания.

-Ок, сиди, молчи, слушай внимательно Розали и говори «да»,- хихикнула я.

-Ага, и все-таки жизнь иногда не меняется - ухмыльнулась она.

-Хорошая сегодня погода, надо бы на пряж съездить, пока тепло.- Выходя из машины сказала я Эл.

-Да, ты права, можно прихватить Джаза и Эма. Кстати, знаешь, кого я сегодня встретила?- спросила она и сама же ответила.- Майка Ньютона. Бедный, маленький щенок, про тебя расспрашивал.

-Да пошел он зад, этот мудак.- Злобно проговорила я.- Надоел он мне. Эли, вот скажи как можно не понять уже третий год, что он достал?! Нет же, «ты будешь моей, вот только нагуляешься и поймешь, что я лучше всех, во всем», - с воздушными кавычками сказала я.- Вот, только жаль, больше шести дюймов ни чего не вырастет.

-Белла, ты так звучишь как будто тебя только это интересует, чтобы парень был с большим «достоинством».- Строго проговорила она, но глаза ее блестели развлечением.

-Конечно, Эли, что же еще может меня интересовать? – в тон ответила я, открывая дверь салона.

-Ну, наконец-то!- Раздался крик знакомого голоса. И через пять секунд меня обнимала Розали.- Я рада тебя видеть. Уж думала, что вы потерялись.

-Привет, Роуз, я тебя тоже, рада видеть.- улыбнулась я.

Я уже обо всем распорядилась. С начала, массаж, потом все с ногтями, а потом эпиляция бикини.

-Ох, нет, не хочу, я недавно делала.- Застонала я. Но две пары зорких глаз не дали мне увильнуть. И я сдалась на растерзание косметологов, массажистов и всех кто наводили лоск на мое усталое тело. Ложись и наслаждайся, называется.

И пока нам всем делали маникюр, мы устроили телефонную конференция с Эрин, так как я должна была ей позвонить, и девчонки попросили поставить на громкую связь, что бы узнать побольше о Алике.

EPOV

-Эдвард, милый, куда ты?- проговорил голос у меня за спиной.- Возвращайся в постель, я еще не сказала тебе доброе утро,- промурлыкала Таня, открывая одеяло и демонстрируя свое тело мне. – Я потом приготовлю завтрак.

-Нет, милая, мне пора. – Говорю я, надевая джинсы, и хватая футболку с пола. Знаю я ее, не хрена готовить она не умеет.

-Ну, Эдвард, ты же можешь завтра уехать в новую академию - заныла она.

-Конечно- конечно, - отчеканил я.- До скорого.

-Позвони мне!- крикнула она мне в след.

На пути к выходу я заглянул на кухню. Вот, так и знал что сучка врала, еще одно доказательство, что женщинам нельзя верить! Даже хлопьев нет, небось самый дешевый способ похудеть, ни хера не ешь, ни хера мозгов не появляется. Бедная Таня, иногда мне ее жалко, что в голове у нее ничего нет, глупая, как младенец, если не тупее, но одно она умеет точно, и со ртом это связано на прямую.

Домой не хотелось, а надо, ебанные вещи собирать, хотя кроме одного чемодана больше ничего нет.

Родители решили продать нашу с Эмметтом квартиру и поселить нас в Вашингтоне в новом городе Форкс, как мое наказание за то, что я творил у нас в Академии, ха, как вспомню лицо Мисс Рональд, когда я ее трахал, а в этот момент зашел ее жених, а точнее директор. Бедная Мисс Рональд, от стыда переехала, а мои родители узнали все снизу доверху, что я творил в Академии, все благодаря директору, а что поделать, сам виноват, не замечал как часто, меня задерживала его возлюбленная. Ну что поделаешь, если мой хуй она любит больше?!

Мама была в бешенстве, рвала и метала. Как так, что сын известного хирурга, пыжил его учителя. Конечно, дело замяли и это даже не просочилось прессу, но каким, то волшебным образом, слухи обвинили Эмметта, и что его, а не меня отчислили, но это были слухи, и отчислили меня, но Эмм как верный брат, не отрицал и не подтверждал, и так это повисло в воздухе и никто не знает толком правды.

Отец решил что, нам с Эмметтом нужно переехать и лучшей кандидатуры чем «Закрытая академии я Форкса» не было. Все догадывались, что за ее закрытыми воротами творится беспредел, но никто кроме журналистов не пытался об этом узнать. Понятно было, что там преподавали лучшие профессора нашей страны, учились богатенькие детишки, и туда кроме ближайших родственников не пускают, только на вечеринки, которым нужно привлечение внимания. Отца часто приглашали на благотворительные вечера, из-за того что, на его деньги было отстроено медицинское крыло и отреставрирована библиотека. Но они не хотели, чтобы мы там учились, они думали, что раз при поступлении ты подписываешь контракт о неразглашении, то их детям там делать нечего, точнее было нечего делать, до недавних пор и что, все дела заминаются, не выходя за выше упомянутые ворота.

Я отказывался туда ехать, что-то типа запоздалое подростковое восстание, но Эмметт, который по идее должен был меня поддерживать, перешел на сторону родителей, как я понял, ему не терпелось уже туда перебраться, козел.

Меня же им пришлось практически уговаривать, а итоге порешили на том, что родители купят нам квартиру в Сиэтле и мне новенький Астон Мартин.

(**Примечание автора**.. **П/А**, Если что Белла-20 лет, Элис-20 лет, Роуз-21год, Эмметт-21 год, Эдвард-21год, Джаспер-20лет)

И так, я согласился, что приеду туда до начала учебы, но Эмм, был уже неделю там, обустраивался. Он рассказал мне что, там самыми крутыми девчонками считаются Элис Брендон, Изабелла Свон и Розали Хейл.

-И по счастливым обстоятельствам она наша кузина, те ее помнишь, Эд? Мелкая такая, все время пыталась на нас опыты делать, когда мы были маленькими, и брат, сейчас ты бы ее не узнал, она горяченькая штучка. Вот только я не сторонник инцестов. -Восклицал Эмметт, когда мы говорили по телефону.

-Я ничего практически про нее не помню, кроме того что она постоянно пытала мои волосы.- хмыкнул я.

-Про-googl-и ее брат, у тебя челюсть упадет. Серьезно. И сегодня еще приехала эта блондиночка, Розали и я не постесняюсь стоять в очереди, чтоб ее поиметь. Но, они не такие, сучки, знают себе цену. И я наверно на ней женюсь, она в машинах разбирается, сегодня предложила мне, чтобы она мне машину натянула до десятки лошадок.- Говорил он.- Я не знаю брат, как так, это, я их не знал раньше, он они явно дали тебе фору. И еще эта Белла, она должна приехать завтра, и Элис про нее говорит, не умолкая, лучшие подруги. Мама же попросила Элис приехать раньше с каникул из Англии, чтобы мне помочь. Так там она была с этой Беллой, и как она расскажет про очередную выходку, я ахуеваю. Девочки какого-то парня уговорили их имена себе на заднице вытатуировать.- Засмеялся он.

А молодцы девчонки, умеют развлекаться, хотя и Таня умеет, хоть в голове ничего нет. Да и это такие же наверно, одна с навязчивой идеей сделать мир «элегантнее», что наверно и другая, кроме алкоголя и чего может быть покрепче не употребляет или просто на просто споили они этого парня да и затащили в салон тату. Да и в женскую дружбу я не верю, не видел ни разу, даже верность среди сестер. У Тани есть две сестры, но, ни одна их них не, то чтобы не уважают, даже не замечают друг друга. И каждая готова задушить свою сестру, лишь бы быть лучше.

-Так, когда ты приедешь?- спросил Эмм.

-Не знаю, либо сегодня вечером, либо завтра. – Ответил я.- Позвоню перед вылетом. Кстати мою машину пригнали?

-Да, малышку поставили на стоянке аэропорта. Так что, подойдешь на регистрацию, тебе ключи отдадут.- Ответил он.

-Ладно, давай, мне билет заказать надо.

-Пока.- Отключился он.

С того момента как я ушел из квартиры Тани прошло уже пол дня, и я уже находился в своей пустой квартире.

Подойдя к окну, я набрал номер аэропорта, девушка с регистрации сказала, что на сегодняшний вечер не осталось билетов не на первый класс, ни на бизнес, и ближайший полет был завтра в полдень. А жаль, хотелось как следует рассмотреть и кампус, и все окрестности студенческого городка. Отец говорил, что там есть здание искусства, где я бы мог сыграть на рояле, этому я был рад, потому что в наше время мало юношей могут похвастаться мастерством. Есть так же теннисный корт и стадион, оснащенный всеми снарядами. Это явно плюс.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

На следующий день, когда все остатки моих вещей были упакованы, я готов был, отправится в путь.

Взяв такси до аэропорта, я направился в зал ожидания, до регистрации оставалось 30 минут. Усевшись в кафе, я решил позвонить Эмметту.

-Здорова, брат.- Поднял он трубку после 3 гудка.

-Привет Эмм, вот решил позвонить, сказать, что вылет через час с небольшим. Как ты там?

-Да все хорошо, только голова немного болит. Вчера же приехал наш сосед по этажу, Джаспер Уитлок, ну его отец занимается автомобильным бизнесом. Ладно, забудь, короче, мы вчера на вечеринку в клубе Сиэтла ездили, развлеклись не по-детски, у меня все мышцы ног болят, девочки что надо, такие умелые, веселые, но конечно не дотягиваю до Элис и Роуз.- проговорил он.

-Ну и как тебе наш сосед?- поинтересовался я, нужно же знать с кем будешь практически жить.

-Он парень что надо, я тебе говорю, весь такой пафосный и гордый, но бля, обычный парень с которым можно и поговорить. – Ответил он, тон у него был серьезный, значит, Джаспер действительно хорош. – И он дружит с этим трио, так что нам повезло со всех сторон.

-Да, это хорошо. Я прилетаю в пять, кстати.

-Эдвард, а ты в курсе что, сегодня вечеринка по поводу дня приезда. Типа брюки, рубашки, все официально.

-Бля, терпеть не могу костюмы.- Проворчал я.

-Нет, брат, сегодня мы костюмы не одеваем, нам мама прислала одежду, и там записка была, короче, сегодня полу формально, но первого сентября будут костюмы и бабочки и еще, спешу обрадовать, здесь одеваются по форме.- Практически пел он.

-Ебанный в рот, Эмметт, ты бля надо мной издеваешься?

-Нет, Эдди, сегодня форму доставили в комнаты. Но не все так плохо, она в полнее приличная, ее кстати «шила» Мисс Мэйсон, ну Эрин Мейсон, известная, женщина, ну, да ладно, короче Элис ее знает и помогала в дизайне; видал какая у нас сестра выскочка, раньше она пыталась тебя расчесывать, а меня учить манерам, но мы от этого увильнули, но теперь от нее не увильнешь, карма- сука, все таки.

-Бля, ненавижу форму. – Был мой ответ.

-Да че ты расклеился, зато какие там юбочки у девчонок к клетку, коленные носки, и белая рубашка, брат, здесь фантазии осуществляются.- Протянул он. Я усмехнулся. В голове нарисовалась картинка плохой ученицы, которую надо воспитать, так стоп, вниз мальчик!

-Ты прав, Эмметт, очень даже прав.- Ответил я.- Ладно, Эмм, маме хочу позвонить, до скорого.

-Привет ей!- я отключился и в этот же момент телефон зазвонил, но определителе высветилось «Мама»

-Привет мам,- поднял я трубку.

-Привет, милый, как ты?- поинтересовалась она.

-Все хорошо, вот сижу в кафе аэропорта, жду вылета в Сиэтл.

-Ох, я рада, что ты успеваешь к вечеру, пообщаешься с Элис, она тебе понравится, вот увидишь. – В ее голосе слышалась улыбка. – Кстати, никто не знает, что ты будешь там учится, только, Эмметт, но он, держа это в тайне, мало ли что у тебя в голове…

-Спасибо, мам - саркастически ответил я.

-Дорогой, я не хотела тебя обидеть, просто мы все сомневались что, ты решишь приехать туда. – Быстро ответила она.

-Да ладно мам. Тебе Эмм привет передавал, мы только что с ним разговаривали. А что там, на счет этого вечера?

-Ну, это ежегодная традиция академии, празднование тех, кто вернулся и прием вновь прибывших. – Ответила она. – Я прислала тебе одежду, те, что в черном чехле оденешь сегодня, а что в белом завтра, на официальное открытие нового учебного года, мы с отцом на него приедем, так что ждите. – В это время начали оповещать о том, что регистрация на мой рейс начнется через пять минут…

-Ладно, родной, иди, дай знать, когда приземлишься. Удачного полета.

-Пока мам, я позвоню.

Не торопясь я поднялся и пошел к регистрационному окну.

~*~*~*~*~

Когда самолет приземлился, было еще светло, но солнце садилось.

С чемоданом под рукой и ключами новой машины, жгущими карман моих джинсов, я направился на стоянку машин. Ее можно было увидеть издалека, она словно кричала, «я здесь, приди и возьми меня», я уже обожал свою машину, хоть ни разу еще в ней не был.

Нажав на разблокировку, фары два раза мигнули, и машина словно замерла готовая сорваться с места. Быстро убрав чемодан в багажник, я запрыгнул в машину, словно мальчишка в утро рождества, с глупой улыбкой на все лицо, я бы еще и припрыгивал, если бы не пытался, запомнит каждую деталь моей новой машины.

Любовно я пригладил руль и всунул ключ зажигания и завел машину, мотор замурлыкал, словно дикая кошка. Осторожно нажав на педаль, я выезжал с парковки.

За пределами аэропорта не разгонишься, но как только я выехал на поворот к Форксу, правила дорожного движения, словно не существовали, машина поддавалась каждому изгибу руля, каждому движению моих рук, словно мы были одним целым.

Тихо мурлыча машина довезла меня до Форкса за час с чем-то. Видимо город был разделен на две части, одна была обнесена забором, за которым были выстриженные газоны и паркообразные(первый корень парк) дорожки и деревья, за которыми еле виднелось белое кирпичное здание в викторианском стиле- которое и было самой академией.

Вторая же часть, как я понял, была всевозможными развлечениями для студентов и не многоэтажные дома.

Проезжая вдоль забора, я увидел поворот на две полосы и повернул к нему, в доль этой дороги тоже был забор, ведущий к большим воротам, и с лева был небольшой динамик из которого послышался мужской голос:

«Добрый вечер. Имя и фамилия, пожалуйста, сэр?»

-Эдвард Каллен.

«Спасибо мистер Каллен, ваш корпус третий через главный проезд, 3А. Парковочное место между автомобилями Мистера Калена и Мистера Уитлока, ваше место пока не подписано, если вы оставите ключи в машине, мы его подпишем». – Проговорил динамик.

-Хорошо.

«Добро пожаловать в Академию Форкса, сэр»

Ворота широко открылись, пропуская меня в проезд. Сказать честно, я был немного разочарован, что я никогда здесь не был, и что я здесь не учился с первого курса, в этом месте было действительно, не побоюсь этого слова, шикарно. Медленно проезжая проезд, я видел потрясающе красивое, тихое место, и по странному я ощутил, комфорт, которого не испытывал в академии Джуно.

Готовьтесь, Эдвард – я-имею-всех-и-все- Каллен уже здесь.

**Машины каждого героя тоже скоро появятся у меня в профиле! Я надеюсь вам понравилась первая глава!**


	3. Глава 2 BellaIamaFuckingStarSwan

Глава 2- Bella-I-am-a-Fucking-Star-Swan

BPOV.

Пока на наши лица наносили последний лоск, мы решили, что завтра будет «день солнца», и что мы втроем, а может быть и Джаспер с Эмметтом, пойдем на пляж, поиграем в волейбол, поплаваем, а вечером мы решили сходить в новый клуб, который профинансированный моим отцом и открытие которого произойдет завтра. Клуб называется «alphaβ» ,название придумывали мы втроем. Чарли, я думаю, не зря, это сделал, потому что толком и не выпьешь, если ехать в клуб в Сиэтле, а тут пешком минут пятнадцать, если не меньше.

-А кто выбирал барменов?- спросила Роуз

-Какая разница? Но надеюсь у этого человека хороший вкус.- Прокомментировала Элис.

-Ты права Эли. Чарли мне звонил утром, сказал, что он тоже хочет присутствовать при открытии и наверно останется на вечеринку открытия учебного года, посмотреть как его дочь начинает последний год ее образования.- Сказала я.

Хоть с отцом у меня не было теплых отношений, но я его любила, по-своему, так, тихо.

Ведь я всегда знала, что он продолжал еще многие годы любить Рене, и Эрин мне рассказывала, как отец переживал ее первую измену.

-Я ничего толком, конечно, сказать не могу, но я помню, что примерно два месяца про него никто не слышал, кроме меня. – Она поняла мою неразбериху и поспешила объяснить - Он часто звонил мне, чтобы узнать как ты. Тогда, как раз было начало моей карьеры, и он мне помог, - печально улыбнулась она,- я думаю, это была моя плата за то, что ты жила со мной. Он решил помочь мне, чтобы я была в состоянии поднять тебя, тебе ведь в возрасте 5 лет деньги не нужны, а я могла о тебе заботится, не отрываясь от работы, помнишь? Ты всегда была со мной. Но ему было сложно даже находится рядом с тобой, ведь он любит тебя тоже, но как только он видел тебя он вспоминал, да и наверно вспоминает про свои ошибки, что слишком много времени он проводил на работе и позволил Рене его забыть, забыть, как они были влюблены и как они тебя желали.- У Эрин в глазах появлялись слезы, а голос слегка дрожал. Я присела рядом и обняла ее.- Белла, ведь не всегда было так. Так… грубо,… что ли. Ведь они действительно любили друг друга. Ты бы видела лицо Чарли, когда он заявлял нашей матери, что они ждут тебя. – Она погладила мне по щеке.- Он прям, светился счастьем и гордостью, что у них будет дитя. Тогда я смотрела на них, и их любовь была мне примером. И по вечерам я сидела и мечтала, чтобы у меня было так же. Он пытался быть лучшим человеком, лучшим мужчиной для нее, отличным отцом для тебя, и пытался вас обеспечить всем, что вам нужно. И он не замечал, как времени с семьей он проводит меньше, он так пытался быть лучшим, что не замечал, что мир вокруг него становится хуже. Рене, полюбила деньги, да что там, она ценила их больше всего остального, и ее стремление быть лучше довела ее, чуть ли не до алчности. – Хмыкнула она, по щеке потекла слеза.- Когда Чарли был дома, он всегда пытался провести как можно больше времени с тобой, он ведь любит тебя, просто это скрыто за той болью, что он переживал, за его персональным горем, потому что когда он стал замечать было уже поздно, ведь когда роза чахнет ее нельзя оживить, сколько не старайся, а ведь он старался, но было поздно. Он даже брал тебя с ним на работу, всем показывал, какая у него красивая Белла, «цветочек его любви». Да Белла и не смотри на меня так, он всегда тебя так называл, когда вы были наедине, а я однажды, случайно услышала. И иногда он не мог справиться и пара слез, текли по его щекам. Так что не вини его, он хороший человек, просто отдален от тебя, но он всегда рядом. И скажу тебе по секрету, он иногда звонит мне, чтобы узнать как ты, а сам позвонить тебе боится, боится, что и ты его отвергнешь. – Теперь и по моим щекам текли слезы. – Ему было больно, и он пытался заглушить эту боль разными способами: ушел в работу, заводит женщин, выпивает, но он любит тебя, помни это. Если его нет рядом, это не значит, что в жизни он твоей не существует.

-Белла! Земля Белле! – вернули меня в настоящее меня Элис с Роуз.

-Белла, нам пора, пойдем, а то не успеем выпить!- ухмыльнулась Роуз.

После SPA, мы с девчонками решили, сразу в общежитие, чтобы успеть подготовится, потому что время пролетело очень быстро, а начало через два часа, а семь вечера. Да еще у нас традиция пропускать по стопке текилы перед общим сбором. Так у нас оставался час на приготовления и нам, стоило поспешить.

Забравшись в автомобили, я с Элис, а Роуз в свой Lexus LFA, который подарили ей Родители в прошлом году. Быстро пристегнув ремень, я приготовилась к неоговоренному соревнованию, «кто быстрее»?

Элис водила как маньяк, а Роуз как женщина гонщик наскар и каждая по своему, и всегда исход поединка был разным.

Две машины желтая и красная выехали на дорогу и, открыв окна, водители переговаривались:

-Давай до развилки?- предложила Роуз.

-Нет, давай до главного поворота к воротам - выставила предложение Элис.

-Давай.- Роуз и Эли подъехали к светофору и терпеливо ждали зеленый свет.

И в туже секунду, что он загорел, две быстрые машины с визгом шин мчались вперед, нарушая всевозможные правила. Вела Роуз, быстро лавируя между легковыми автомобилями, но Эли прибавляя газу промчалась на затухающий желтый свет, почти задев какой то минивэн.

-Блять, чуть не…-резко свернув, завизжали шины, - успела проехать на желтый. – закончила она. Да в таких поединках нас мало волновали машины, главное утереть нос сопернице и лучшей подруге. А тот, кто проигрывал, тот оплачивал повреждение машины выигравшего, если такая была. Короче, на кану, был ремонт автомобиля и не важно чьего.

Вот уже минуту мы ехали без Роуз, и я уж было начала волноваться, как буквально, из поворота, что мы только что проехали, вылетел красный лексус и раздался гудок, сигнализирующий, что она продолжает гонку. Видимо Розали, пришлось проехать по переулкам и улицам, из-за того что она не успела на светофор.

Мы уже доезжали до развилки, и оставалось еще 200 метров до финиша, и Розали всеми силами пыталась обогнать Элис, но та в свою очередь, не давала подруге вильнуть у нее перед машиной, загорождая путь своей.

Из последних сил втопив на газ, Элис приняла свою победу. Кричав «дадада», махая и подпрыгивая на сидение.

-Поздравляю, сучка!- закричала Розали из окна своего авто.

-Спасибо, спасибо.- Прощебетала Элис.

-Давай, Элис, поехали, - ныла я.

-Ох, как всегда не даешь порадоваться победе.- Бранила она, но с места тронулась, быстро проезжая к воротам.

-Просто не вижу повода радоваться, таких побед не перечесть.

-Конечно-конечно.

Подъехав к маленькому динамику, мы ждали голос одного их охраны.

«Назовите, пожалуйста, свои полные имена, мисс».

-Ох, как будто за лето мы изменились и нас не узнать - пробубнила я.

«Я вас не расслышал мисс»

-Элис Брендон и Изабелла Свон, сзади Розали Хейл.- проговорила быстро Элис.

-Мою машину пригнали уже?- спросила я в динамик.

«Да, мисс Свон, несколько часов назад»

-Спасибо.

«Удачного вечера, дамы»

-Спасибо - одновременно сказали мы.

Ворота широко открылись, пропуская машины в проезд. Все было как всегда, те же выстриженные газоны, все тот же парк, ничего не изменилось.

Подъехав к нашей стоянке, Элис припарковав свой Порше около моей Феррари.

Быстро выпрыгивая из салона, я прошла к своей машине и нежно пригладила капот.

-Привет, подруга.- Сказала я, обращаясь к любимой машине. Да, некоторые мои предметы имели имена и мою любовь, потому что они в себе несли не только качества, но и олицетворяли любовь тех людей, которые мне дороги.

-Кстати, у меня для вас обоих есть сюрпризы - воскликнула я, бросая последний взгляд на малышку «Ф» Девчонки заулыбались.

-Какие?- спросила Розали, пока Элис начала припрыгивать вокруг меня, хлопая в ладоши и приговаривая «сюрприз, сюрприз!»

-Хе, дома покажу!- злобно ухмыльнулась я.

-asshole!- шлепнула меня по руке Роуз.

-Yep!- кивнула я. В ответ она состроила рожицу.

Когда мы подходили к нашему корпусу, послышался крик «Белла», я автоматически обернулась. В ста метрах от меня, около корпуса 3А, стоял Джаспер с огромным накаченным парнем, наверно это Эмметт.

С визгом «Джас», я побежала в сторону парней, мне на встречу побежал Джаспер. И словно влюбленные мы бежали, друг на другу на встречу. За спиной я слышала смех Эл и Розали, и грохочущий смех, как я поняла, был Эмметта.

Я буквально врезалась в открытые объятия лучшего друга, завертывая свои руки вокруг его шеи, а он, обняв меня за таллию стал кружить в воздухе.

-Я по тебе скучал, подружка.- Объявил Джаспер, целуя меня в лоб.

-Я по тебе тоже. – Я высвободилась из его объятий. – Слушай, а ты похорошел, - шутя, сказала я.

-Ты хочешь сказать я не хорошеньким в прошлом году, - убирая прядь, с глаз высвечивая свою фирменную улыбку, спросил он.

-Ну что ты, что ты, я такого не говорила, - я слегка шлепнула его по щеке.

В это время к нам подошли наблюдатели.

-О, это так мило, прям душераздирающее зрелище- с притворным драматизмом прокомментировала Роуз.

-Привет Эмметт - поздоровалась Элис, - познакомься, это Белла, -кладя руку мне на таллию сказала она.

-Привет Эмметт,- я протянула ему руку. Он был очень красив, темные волосы, слегка кудрявились, глаза голубого цвета сияли теплом, и улыбка с этими ямочками не давала отвести глаз. Тело у него было явно мускулистое, высокое. Подтянутое.

-Привет Белла, мило с тобой познакомится,- он схватил меня за руку и притянул к себе, и крепко обнял, весь остаток воздуха в моих легких с хрипом вырвался наружу. Он, что думает, что я всех себя обнимать подпускаю, такую привилегию надо бы заслужить. Да, я бываю злостной, но только по отношению незнакомцам или людям, что не внушают мне симпатии. Хоть весь его вид светился добром, но я научилась, не верить тому, что показывают; такой мой мир. Мне нужно увидеть, как он ведет себя с начала, что бы хотя бы разговаривать с ним, а мое милое приветствие было из-за уважения к Элис.

-Дышать не чем - прохрипела я.- он поспешно опустил мне на землю.

-Прости, - не капли, не смущаясь, пробормотал он.

-Эмметт, ты идиот, - со злобой сказала Розали, поглаживая мне спину, пока мое дыханием приходило в норму.

-Я тоже рада познакомится, Эмметт, - держась за грудь, сказала я., - но не настолько сильно, чтоб так меня так хватать или ты не знаешь, что такое личное пространство?- приподняв бровь, спросила я.

Но вместо того, чтобы хоть немного обидится, он ухмыльнулся сексуальной улыбкой и в глазах место тепла появился взгляд похожий на восхощение , и, повернувшись, к Дажзу сказал:

-Ты прав, так сексуальней…,- . «what the fuck?»- появилась надпись у меня на лбу.

-Прошу прощения?- офигевая спросила я.

-Что? Я просто хотел быть милым. – Улыбнулся он. – Ты мило выглядишь - пробежавшись по мне взглядом, сказал он.- Хороший характер, мне нравится.- Улыбаясь, продолжил.

-Какого хера тут происходит? - выругалась полностью ахуевшая я, раскидывая руками в стороны и смотря на Элис, которая тихо улыбалась с задорным огоньком в глазах и Джаспера, смотрящего на меня ожидающе.

-Эмметт Каллен, приятно познакомится, - Протянул мне руку парень. – Ты не одна кто любит проверять людей. - Приятно улыбнулся он. Улыбка появилась моем на лице.

-Привет. – Взяв его за руку, сказала я. Теперь он обнял меня, но сохраняя мои границы.

-Милое приветствие.- Прокомментировала я.

-Ну, Элис сказала, что радушия от тебя не ждать, так что я решил, еще и проверить правду ли говорил Джаспер, о том, что ты смотришься сексуальней, когда зла. – Я вопросительно посмотрела на друга.

-А что такого? Я же все-таки парень мы о таком говорим.- Поднимая руки в защите, сказал он.

-Ты сплетница похуже нас - обвинила я смеясь.

-Вы идете на вечеринку?- спросил Джаспер, оглядывая нашу одежду.

-Конечно, идем - прощебетала Элис,- все, девочки нам пора одеваться, столько времени тут болтаем.- Схватив нас за руки, потянула она.

-Увидимся там, - повернув голову, крикнула я.- Ты мне обязан танец - ткнула я в Джаза пальцем.

-Обязательно, - пообещал он, наблюдая, как меленька ведьмочка тащила нас за руки по улице.

-Элис, отпусти, я не куда не убегу, - заныла Розали.

-Ну конечно, если отпущу, ты побежишь и накинешься на моего брата.

-Нет! - воскликнула Роуз.

-Дааа, и ты, и я это знаем, это можно утверждать только по твоему взгляду, как ты буквально раздевала его глазами.

-Инна (слэнг, русско-народный. Т.е, иди на хуй)- обиженно сказало Розали.

-Да ладно Рози, у кого не бывает, ведь Эли сейчас тоже слегка дезориентирована, - сказала я, оглядываясь на Элис, которая тщательно мне сверкала - не уж то ты не заметила как у кого-то сейчас что-то напряженно,- я махнула рукой на тонкий корсет Элис, на котором выделялась ее напряженная плоть. Элис отпустила наши руки, поспешно обнимая себя за грудь, при этом краснея. Розалии залилась смехом, буквально захлебываясь, было очень смешно, и я к ней присоединилась.

-Стервы,- Такая обиженная, на огромных каблуках, припрыгивая на ходу, что из ушей вот-вот пойдет пар и обнимая себя за грудь, Элис отошла от нас на пять метров и зло смотрела в даль. Эта картинка прибавила нам смеху, что мы с Роуз буквально не падали. Я присела, держась за бока, а Роуз держась за меня, пыталась унять свой смех, но это было почти не возможно и заразительно, что на лице у Элис, стало отражаться веселье, но она всеми силами пыталась не улыбаться, в итоге она захихикала как школьница.

Все еще посмеиваясь, мы поправили одежду, и зашли в свой корпус, поднявшись на второй этаж, сунув карту в слот, нашего замка, мы зашли в нашу гостиную.

-Встречаемся через час.- Сказала я, проходя к своей комнате.

Оделась я в черное платье коленной длины, оно было по горло, черное, с гофрированной тканью, и бантом на таллии, белье я подобрала сочетающееся, черное, кружевное и ремень для чулков.

Собрав волосы в аккуратный хвост, сложила на левом плече. Украшения были серебристого цвета, колечко, что подарила мне Эрин и браслет от Fiona Paxton, который подарила Элис на прошлое окончание.

Посмотрев на часы, оказалось, что осталось десять минут, быстро поправив макияж, что мне сделали в салоне, надев туфли и схватив клатч, бордового цвета, и подарки для Эли и Роуз я вышла в гостиную.

-Эли, твои ключи остались в машине? – выходя, спросила я, вытаскивая телефон из сумочки.

-Да - выкрикнул голос от направления кухни.- А что?

-Хочу попросить персонал принести вещи из машины.- Крикнула я в ответ.

Найдя на мобильном телефоне нужный номер, я подошла к большому окну и оперлась рукой на раму. В трубке послышался гудок и вскоре после него послышался голос

-Служба обслуживания. Дэниел, вас слушает.

-Привет Дэниел, это Белла Свон.

-Здравствуйте мисс Свон, рад вас слышать. Вам что-то нужно?

-Да, я хочу попросить достать вещи из машины Элис и принести их на наш этаж.

-Конечно мисс Свон. Вам пришла посылка несколько часов назад, ее доставить тоже?

-А вы ее проверяли?- шутя, поинтересовалась я.

-Только метало искателем, мисс Свон.- У нас в академии был высокий уровень безопасности, родители оплатили все. Причем родители нового ученика вносят не маленький аванс, за прием его чада и на непредвиденные обстоятельства в виде пожара, вандализма и т.п.

-Да, пожалуйста. Ладно, спасибо, пока.

-Всегда мисс Свон. Хорошего вечера. - Отключившись, я сунула телефон в сумку, и оглядела комнату.

Эли уже сидела на диване, аккуратно сложив руки на груди. Эта поза напомнила мне ранний инцидент, и я захихикала.

-Ты тоже хорошо выглядишь, - ерничала она. Я махнула на ее руки, и она поняла мой смех и невольно улыбнулась.- Все равно вы стервы - пробубнила она.

-Ты выглядишь потрясающе, Элис.- На ней было платье серебристого цвета с вырезками, через которые показывалась подкладка черного цвета, сочетающиеся с ее кошельком и колечком, так же она одела черный браслетик, что я подарила ей в прошлом году. Глаза были накрашены черным дымным цветом и ярко красный блеск.

-У меня есть для тебя и Рози подарочки.- Помахала я перед ее лицом двумя коробочками с бантиками. Она попыталась поймать мою руку, со словом «дай!», как маленький ребенок.

-Tsk, tsk, Эли, только когда Роуз придет!- поддразнила я.

-Розали, тащи сюда свою тощую задницу, бегом!- прокричала она.

Целую минуту, Элис сверлила взглядом свою коробочку не мигая и ерзая на месте.

-Бля, Розали Лилиан Хейл, я тебя сейчас за свои белобрысые патлы притащу!- не вытерпев, снова выкрикнула она громче.

-Где пожар, суки?- выходя из своей комнаты, спросила она. Наткнувшись на свирепый взгляд Элис, она обернулась на меня.- Что?- она оглядела себя. Роуз одела бордовое платье-футляр и черные туфли, и клатч черного цвета и колечко Kimberly McDonald, которое стоило больше чем вся одежда на мне, Эли и Роуз вместе взятых. Ее родители раскошелились на это колечко.

- Ничего, хорошо выглядишь, - ответила я.- Просто она - я ткнула на Элис - не может сидеть тихо и ждать нужного момента.- Я потрясла подарками.

И Розали буквально подорвалась с места и кинулась на диван, на котором сидела Элис, перед которым стояло кресло на котором сидела я.

-Давай же Белла, Розали уже здесь - съедаемая любопытством сквозь зубы сказала Эли.

А я для драматизма откинулась в кресло и начала свою речь:

-Девочки, это начало нашего последнего года в академии, и я хочу подарить вам кое-что, что будет напоминать вам меня после ее окончания. Я надеюсь, вам понравится, что я выбрала и каждый раз одевая это вы будите вспоминать этот момент, где Элис вся как на иголках в ожидании подарка, а Рози, словно под зад дали когда она рванулась к дивану - девчонки ухмыльнулись.

-Так это вам, мои дорогие.- Протянула я им по коробочке.

Элис не раздумывая разорвала упаковку, пытаясь добраться до содержимого, Роуз, взглянув на Эл решила поступить так же.

Открыв блок, Эли достала сердцеобразную подвеску с задымленным жемчугом с оправой из маленьких бриллиантов от Stephen Webster, а Розали алмазную снежинку с оправой из белого золота.

-Белла, оно такое красивое, - воскликнула Элис.- Спасибо - она привстала и крепко меня обняла, - Оно самое лучшее.

-Ох, мой боже. Белла, я так давно искала снежинку… Спасибо, она…она фантастическая- слегка прослезилась Роуз, рассматривая ее подарок, она поцеловала меня в щеку. – Давай, скорее, помоги мне. Я так хочу ее одеть.- Она действительно очень хотела снежинку и я, случайно бродив по магазинам с Эрин, наткнулась на нее и, не раздумывая, купила.

-Рози, ты только посмотри, - показывая на ее шею, воскликнула Элис, вставая перед Роуз.

-Очень красивая. Бля, Белла, откуда у тебя такой хороший вкус в драгоценностях?- рассматривая сердце, спросила она.

-Пожила бы ты с Эрин и Элис много, там бы ты и разучилась ругаться матом, не говоря, что в моде начинаешь разбираться хорошо.

-Ох, даже не начинай, ты не была против,- с укором проговорила Эл.

- Я и не жалуюсь, а хвастаюсь, - высунула язык я.- Все, хватит, болтовни, я хочу выпить, и повеселится, как следует!- поправив волосы Роуз, я направилась к нашему бару и достала текилу, три рюмки, лайм и соль.- Кто пьет?

-Я!- воскликнуло два голоса.

Быстро налив в каждую до края, разрезав лайм на дольки. Роуз и Эли пока возились с солью

Протянув каждой по рюмке, я озвучила тост: За начало нового года, за старых друзей, за новых друзей и за нашу дружбу! – Быстро зазвенело стекло. Лизнув соль с руки и выпив обжигающую жидкость, я зажала лайм в зубах, всасывая сок.

Этот процесс повторился три раза, и мы веселые и навеселе направились в главное здание, туда, где играла громкая музыка.

-Ну что, сучки, мы выбираем жертв?- спросила Роуз, когда мы были перед входом в главное здание где проходил вечер. Все было обставлено в клубном виде, словно перенесся в дорогой ресторан с приглушенным светом и разноцветными прожекторами.

На стены были развешаны кроваво красные шелка, у стен стояли позолоченные столики с сочетающимися креслами и стульями. На некоторых стенах были помещены зеркала во всю длину, что отражали свет и визуально увеличивали комнату. В двух углах находились бары со шведскими столами.

-Я думала ты свою уже выбрала…- пробубнила Элис.

-Элис, если мне он понравился, еще не значит, что я не могу завести себе мальчика для траха.- Ответила ей Роуз.- тем более сама не лучше.

-Да ладно девочки не ссорьтесь, все равно Эмметт и Джаспер мои- с наигранной уверенностью сказала я им двоим.

-Не тронь Эмметта!

-Джаспер мой!- зарычали одновременно они, от чего я засмеялась.

-Вот видите, с жертвами вы обе определились, теперь осталось найти мне моего. – Они обе отпрянули и расслабились, когда поняли, что я над ними подшутила.

-Может все-таки, ты дашь Ньютону шанс?- спросила Розали, наверняка чтобы поиздеваться.

-А ты представь, что я его ему дам, и теперь посмотри, во что превратятся наши будни, он будет всегда рядом с нами, в кафетерии сидеть с нами за одними солом и рассказывать свои тупые шутки, и постоянно, постоянно тебя раздражать тем рингтоном что я поставила на него на своем мобильном, ведь он будет звонить каждые 10 минут, еще он будет ходить с нами в кино, по магазинам, не говоря о …

-Белла, пожалуйста, стоп, прямо там! У меня наверно крыша слегка съехала, я этого не вынесу…- я и Элис рассмеялись одновременно.

-Вот именно Рози, ни я, ни ты, ни Белла его не выносим, просто я не понимаю, как ты это забыла.- Засмеялась Элис.

-Прости, сказала глупость, все, хватит, хочу выпить и хочу Эмметта. – прошла она вперед, а мы сопроводили следом.

Наш столик находился практически в центре, и был солиднее, потому что мой отец отстроил жилые корпуса, а отец Розали вложил деньги на реконструкцию самого учебного здания, так что к нам относились практически как к царским особам, только мы всего этого не любили. Аккуратно лавируя сквозь тела наших одноклассников и знакомых, мы подошли к нашему столу, за которым уже были усажены со стеклом в руке Эмметт и Джаспер. При нашем появлении они поднялись и отодвигая стулья, Эмм Роуз, а Джаспер Элис, галантно применили джентльменские навыки. Я же плюхнулась в большое кресло красного бархата.

-Девушки, вы просто ослепляете, - сказал Джаспер.- вы что-нибудь будите, я готов обеспечить вас напитками.

-Джаззи, ты хочешь нас напоить?- с притворным ужасом ахнула я.

-Зачем, вы и без меня обычно справляетесь, просто пытался быть милым.- Надулся он.

-Я буду бурбон, с сиропом мяты, - в итоге решила я. Все глаза были направлены на меня.- Бля, а как мне по вашему это вытерпеть, - я махнула рукой за их спины, туда, где отчаянными жестами этот мудак Ньютон пытался сначала завладеть моим вниманием, но поняв что я не реагирую, он решил подойти и уже почти был около нашего стола.

-Дамы, - формально поздоровался он. Все кивнули даже не смотря в его, строну, и всех одновременно заинтересовало, как выглядят их ногти, и сколько осталось алкоголя у них в стекле.

-Белла, - выдохнул он и присел на подлокотник моего кресла - ты просто великолепно выглядишь.

-Я знаю, - коротко ответила я, поворачиваясь по направлению к Джасперу, - двойную порцию, пожалуйста. – Эмметт попытался замаскировать смех кашлем, как и Эл.- И можно побыстрее.

-Конечно, Белла, пару минут, - поднимаясь, сказал он и подмигнул мне.

-Тебе что-то нужно Майк? – спросила я, даже не оборачиваясь

-Давай потанцуем?- шепнул мне на ухо Майк, стараясь звучать сексуальным, но блять, ни хуя не сексуально.

-Я не настолько пьяна, точнее я не пьяна совсем. Можешь идти, когда ты станешь мне симпатичен, я тебя позову.- Сказала я.

-Белла, детка, а ты не хочешь пойти со мной, сходим ко мне примем горячую ванну, проведем жалкую ночь.- Шептал он.

-Майк, ты мне не симпатичен, бля и мне не нравишься, а чтобы понравился, мне нужно выпить как минимум бутылки три текилы, и я не хочу с тобой жарких ночей, первое я тебе уже сказала, второе: жаркими ты делать их не умеешь, а трете: ты ни разу не унял мой аппетит, так что я уж лучше сама собой займусь, чем пойду к тебе. А теперь свали на хер ко всем чертям, мне дышать не чем.- Со злостью проговорила я, смотря в серо-голубые глаза Ньютона. И зря я это сделала, ни когда не могла бороться с жалостью, но я так больше не могла, мне нужно, освободится от этого груза.

В принципе Майк был симпатичен. Светлые, волосы, не плохое тело, в нужных местах есть рельеф, но он был снизу доверху глупый. Мы пару раз переспали, и дело даже не в том, что у него хер маленький, всего 6 дюймов (от автора, хохо я не скажу, сколько это в сантиметрах), а в том, что этот идиот практически не мог найти мой клитор. Он не мог меня толком трахнуть, и после такого хуевого секса он лезет со своим ванильным говном: а давай поговорим, а давай пообнимаемся, а мне было так хорошо, а тебе было хорошо?, а, а, а, а, БЕСИТ!

«Да, блять, просто распиздато!». В такие моменты думала я. И я практически всегда могла сдержать себя в руках, что просто хочется стянуть с него одеяло, завернуть себя в кокон и уснуть, не слыша больше его голоса, но я вставала, одевалась и бегом домой, подальше от этого придурка. Аррр!

Громкий взрыв смеха вернул меня в настоящее. Оглядывая стол, я заметила, что Ньютон исчез, а Джас вернулся, поставив передо мной целое стекло бурбона.

-Белла, я тебя обожаю! Ты мой кумир.- Сквозь смех сказал Эмметт.

-Это было жестко, Би, - прокомментировал Джас, - по это того стоило. Ты бы видела его лицо, когда он отходил от стола.

-Шелковый галстук? 50долларов.- сказала я.

-Билет в оперу? 150 долларов,- подхватила Элис.

-Очки Рэй Бен? 300долларов,- вмешалась Роуз.

-Лицо обиженного щенка?- спросил Джас, садясь на свой стул.

-БЕСЦЕННО!- закричали все кроме Эмметта, который начал бурно нм аплодировать и в этот момент у него зазвонил мобильный с песней Barbie Girl. Кто бы ни звонил, он этого не заслуживал.

-Прошу прощения.- Эмметт встал из-за стола и направился к выходу, на пути что-то говоря в телефон.

-Ну как он тебе Би?- кивнул в сторону, куда ушел Эмм, Джаспер.

-Он мне нравится. Смешной и с рассудительностью. Сам что думаешь?

-Мне он понравился, все, так как ты и сказала.- Хмыкнул он.- Только что-то он не договаривает, я думаю. И еще я думаю, что у нас появился сосед, как раз из этой самой закрытой двери.- Кивнул он в сторону Элис.

-Почему ты так думаешь?- поинтересовалась Роуз.

-Оттуда раздавались голоса и не только Эмметта.

-Чего все притихли?- Спросил подошедший Эмметт.

-Да так, ничего особенного. Только то, что нам кажется, что у Джаспера не один сосед теперь.- Лицо Эмметта слегка вытянулось и на нем появилось удивление, а потом он улыбнулся как мальчишка, пойманный с рукой в банке печенья.

-Ну, да, так оно и есть,- он почесал затылок.- Но вы увидите потом, я ничего говорить не буду.- Он злорадно ухмыльнулся. Мы равнодушно пожали плечами. Я, выпив весь стакан, решила направиться на танцпол, заманивать жертв. Таким был наш ритуал и видимо в этом году выполняю его одна я. Танцуя, мы ждем пока к нам подойдет парень, тот который осмелится к одной из нас подойти и если такой найдется, то значит, он не ссыкло и может потянуть одну из нас. Благодаря раннему инциденту Майк отпадал, и оставалось, наедятся на лучшее.

-Я пошла, потанцую - Поставив стекло на стол, поднимаясь, проговорила я. Роуз и Эл знающе улыбнулись, парни кивнули.

-Мы позже к тебе присоединимся.- Проговорила Эл. Я кивнула.

Поправив платье, я направилась в самый центр площадки. Людей было не много, и я могла видеть столики и находить нужную кандидатуру.

Музыка была быстрая, но не очень, приподнимая руки, я поддалась ритму. Извивая тело, двигая бедрами, я потихоньку ощущала алкоголь и весь не выплеснутый адреналин, стали быстро бежать по венам и движения становились раскованнее и сексуальнее. Мои руки, как следы мотылька, порхали по телу, от волос до ключицы, аккуратно переходя на грудь и плавно перетекая на бедра, до края платья, слегка приподнимая его, давая фантазиям жизнь. Приоткрыв глаза, я видела взгляд голода на мужских лицах, и я знала, что я на долгое время стану мокрым сном у многих парней. Мы любили их так дразнить, быть их мечтой, видеть желание в их глазах и знать, что о тебе он будет думать, когда мастурбирует, то, что он думает о тебе, когда ебет очередную шлюху.

Вдруг, я ощутила, как мои руки накрыли большие, теплые ладони. И к спине прислоняется твердая мужская грудь. Прикосновение послало словно электрический разряд по моему телу и я слегка дернулась, я впервые ощущала как мое тело полностью находилось в огне.

Его тело, двигалось со мной в ритм и одна из моих рук, медленно поползла вверх, обхватывая незнакомца за шею, пальцами перебирая мягкие волосы на затылке. Другая моя рука осталась на кисте парня.

Его руки стали двигаться по моему телу; одна рука твердо легла мне на живот, но другая осталась на теперь обнаженном бедре, если не считать чулка. Слегка прибавляя силу, я сильнее выставила попу назад, чтобы ощутить эффект что я ему давала.

-Не спеши, детка, ты с ним еще познакомишься.- Раздался плавный, словно бархат голос незнакомца у меня в ухе.- Но если тебе не терпится…- Парень слегка захлопнул свое бедро в меня, и я ощутила, как твердая длина трется между щеками моего зада. Мои трусики становились мокрее. Я невольно обронила стон, как и парень. Находящаяся у меня на бедре рука поползла под ткань моего платья, прокладывая путь к моей сердцевине, но я не могла позволить какому-то наглому парню, такое проделывать на виду у всех окружающих, хотя мое тело хотело отдаться этим плавным пальцам. И рука, сжимающая его кисть, сомкнулась плотнее, останавливала плавное движение. Парень поняв, что я не настроена на развратный танец в какой мог бы превратится наш, с силой развернул меня к нему, прижимая мое тело к его мускулистой груди. Одна его рука легла мне на шею, большой палец приподнимал мой подбородок вверх, а остальные пальцы пробрались в мои волосы, другая рука собственнически легла мне на область ниже таллии.

Его губы ласкали мочку моего уха: - Я не люблю, когда меня дразнят.- Прорычал плавный баритон в ухо, но наши тела продолжали движения. Он шумно втянул воздух и слегка отстранился, заглядывая мне в глаза.

На меня смотрел один из самых красивых людей, что я когда-либо видела. Его глаза темного нефрита заглядывали, словно в душу, его губы были полными, темно красного цвета, которые мне очень захотелось поцеловать, взгляд в его глазах был из желания и ярости. Положив свои руки на его грудь, я слегка его оттолкнула. В глазах появилась удивление, но желания стало больше, как и ярости. Руки, державшие меня напряглись

-Полегче, мальчик, я не дешевка, которую можно крутить и вертеть, как тебе вздумается.- Ткнула я в его грудь пальцем. Мое лицо потянула вверх его ладонь и его мягкие губы впивались в мои. Оторопев, я невольно приоткрыла губы и его язык полностью доминируя, завладел моим ртом. Вдыхая воздух я почувствовала, его аромат, состоящий из сирени, травы и муската, полностью мужской и затемняющий разум запах, и я растаяла в поцелуй, который с моими усилиями приобретал силу, теперь мои руки не отталкивали, а притягивали незнакомца к себе. Руки невольно легли на его плавную шею и его затылок, начав перебирать шелковые жилы. Рука, лежавшая у меня на таллии, плавно потянулась ниже, захватывая меня за ягодицу приподнимая ее, кладя ему на бедро, и теперь я ощущала его стояк в ближней обстановке. Мое промокшее белье терлось о грубую ткань его джинсов, посылая к моему клитору вибрации, что заставили меня стонать в его рот. Нажимая сильнее меня в его тело, стонал он. Разрывая поцелуй и глядя друг другу в глаза, он спросил:

-Теперь ты из таких?

-Нет, но ведь я могу наслаждаться хорошей музыкой и твоим телом- с наглой улыбкой сказала я.

-А я-то думал, я наслаждался твоим телом.- Сказал парень

-Я думаю это взаимовыгодная ситуация. – Сказала я.

-Не хочешь получить выгоду этой ночью?- с кривой улыбкой спросил он, от чего мои трусики слали еще мокрее, мои бедра слегка напряглись.

-Может быть, а может, нет - темно сказала я.- А теперь отпусти, я хочу выпить.

-Милая, ты понимаешь, что такова шанса у тебя может больше не быть?- самодовольно спросил он, рука, державшая мою ногу, быстро пробралась во внутренность моего бедра, и быстрые пальцы теперь ласкали мое мокрое белье.- Ммм, а ты уже мокрая, в самый раз.

-Я не боюсь остаться одинокой на ночь и тех, кто готов дать мне, что чего я захочу не мало.- Пытаясь сделать голос тверже, говорила я, но это было сложно, когда умелые пальцы ласкали мои половые губы.

-Как хочешь.- Равнодушно сказал он, опуская мою ногу на пол, но в глазах был гнев и неверие.

-Ну не расстраивайся ты, - сладко сказала я с сексуальной улыбкой, - В конце концов, я не сказала «нет».- Я чмокнула его в губы и пошла по направлению к бару, чтобы утешить свое пострадавшее самолюбие.

Конечно, я могла с ним переспать, но я его не знаю, и вообще здесь, ни разу не видела, и вдруг в моей голове, словно что-то щелкнуло, и я быстро направилась к нашему столу.

Белье было неудобно мокрым, и я проклинала парня за это.

Пробравшись к нашему столу, я остановилась за тем креслом, на котором первоначально сидела, но оно оказалось занято, четыре пары глаз смотрели на меня с извиняющимся взглядом. Голос Эмметта, прервал тишину, провозгласив:

-Белла, познакомься, это мой брат Эдвард, Эдвард это Белла, - указав на меня рукой, сказал Эмметт, сделав шаг вперед и посмотрев в кресло, я встретила темный нефрит, что подтвердил мои подозрения, о незнакомце.

Бля, по-моему, я влипла, а может моя жертва сама меня нашла. Мило улыбнувшись, я протянула ему руку:

-Привет, Эдвард, рада познакомится.- Парень приподнял одну бровь, но руку мою взял.

-Взаимно, Белла, даже не представляешь как. - Криво улыбнулся он. Прокляните мое тело, и его улыбку. Мои трусики уже в который раз впитывали влагу.

Дополнительные материалы

1. Белла - .com/вечеринка_белла_глава/set?id=14349799

2. Роуз и Эл - .com/роуз_эли_глава/set?id=14476954

3. Эмм, Джас, Эдвард - .com/на_первом_вечере_глава/set?id=14492212

4. Роуз, Джаспер,Эмметт (день приезда) - .com/день_приезда_машины_глава/set?id=14463314


End file.
